


A Seduction in Scarlet: Captivating the Criminal

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Holmes [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alpha Watson, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse Holmes Series, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: This case is their toughest yet. Our favorite detectives need to bust a criminal, but the psycho won't allow just anyone to get close to him. Holmes has to get into character as a devoted admirer in order to nab the man who's been murdering innocent omegas. It's dangerous and dirty and Watson doesn't like it, especially since flirting is involved, and maybe more than that.OrThe fic where Virgin!Omega! Sherlock has to flirt (his Achilles heel) like his life depends on it (it does) and Watson's jealousy could be a character of its own. :)





	A Seduction in Scarlet: Captivating the Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! 
> 
> Worked really hard on this with time I didn't have lol, but I'm really excited about this fic!
> 
> Love you guys!

“Forgive me, Lestrade, but I am encountering a great amount of difficulty in my attempts to understand exactly what, if any, advantages exist for this plan. I mean, it's absolutely preposterous and it appears Holmes agrees,” Watson says, his disapproval so apparent Sherlock doesn’t even need to raise his head from the dusty footprint he’s investigating to know that his alpha is extremely far from pleased. Instead, he nods to show his solidarity with his mate, albeit absentmindedly.

Lestrade, the mastermind behind the abhorrent scheme chuckles, obviously proud of himself despite the fact that neither Sherlock or Watson finds the idea anything but foolish.

At the hard glares he receives from both the doctor and the detective, Lestrade explains, a touch defensive, “The suspect has quite the predilection for omegas who resemble Holmes. It may not be a completely infallible plan, but it’s the best plan we have.”

“He also has the propensity to murder his lovers. Holmes won’t be involved in that nonsense,” Watson argues. “I won’t subject him to that deadly predicament. If _that’s_ the best plan we have, then we have as much hope as a snowman’s chance in hell!”

Lestrade, only slightly wounded by Watson’s criticism, coughs. “I believe the expression is a _snowball’s_ chance in hell and though I concede that the suspect has homicidal tendencies, Holmes would not be doing this alone. Need I remind you that you and I and the best constables in the force will be just outside the door where the uh. . .strategy will take place?”

Sherlock, having heard enough, goes over to them. “What I am about to say, and Lestrade I wouldn’t get used to this, not for a moment, but I’m afraid Watson that I agree with him. First, he’s right it is a snowball’s chance, and mercy help me, but secondly, as absurd as this whole plan is, he’s correct, we don’t have many chances to get close to the suspect. We cannot wait any longer before he takes his next victim.” Tucking a curl of his dark hair back in place, Sherlock turns his pleading gaze on Watson. “He won’t let anyone other than his admirers anywhere near him and so we don’t have many options. It will only be for a few hours, and I won’t let anything happen. It may very well be our best opportunity to catch this criminal.”

Watson glances away and falls silent, his telltale sign whenever he’s so troubled he can’t speak. Sherlock moves closer to him, placing his hand on his alpha’s arm, he waits until Watson’s tentative pale ocean eyes meet his. “I know this isn’t appealing in the slightest, but everything will be fine. You have to trust me, Watson.”

Sighing in frustration, the alpha gives Lestrade a doubtful glare. “I _do_ trust you, Holmes. It’s that homicidal maniac of a criminal I don’t trust.”

Sherlock shrugs just as Lestrade strides over, way more chipper than the situation allows. “As long as you remain tempting and effervescent, he won’t suspect a thing.”

For the first time, since Lestrade shared the details of the plan, anxiety stirs in Sherlock’s gut. “And about how long do I have to keep up the charade?”

“Until we get enough evidence to make the arrest. Holmes, are you all right? It appears all color has left your face,” Lestrade observes, studying Sherlock curiously.

Watson’s frown deepens. “Never mind talk of murder or inserting yourself in a dangerous circumstance where the odds of you surviving are highly unlikely. Naturally, it takes the mention of putting on a flirtatious act for you to be concerned.”

Sherlock chews his bottom lip, looking in Watson’s direction without even seeing him. Instead, his mind is preoccupied with thoughts of unknowingly putting on the worst performance known to man and ruining everything. “As you know, I can neither flirt nor act, Watson, much less to save my life, which is precisely the predicament we’re in.”

“And you’re a virgin, to boot,” Lestrade supplies, rather unhelpfully. This earns him hard stares from Watson and Sherlock for the millionth time that morning. “What? I am just stating the truth. Even though Holmes isn’t experienced in that. . .practice, the suspect has shown a high interest in virgin omegas. He won’t be able to resist.”

“And it is too late for me to change my mind,” Sherlock informs them, though it sounds as if he already has.

Lestrade pats him on the back, regardless of Sherlock’s apparent lack of enthusiasm. “This will go swimmingly. You’re an omega, you have a natural tendency to woo alphas.”

Wrapping a comforting arm around Sherlock to drag him away from the eager beta, Watson sighs. “You’ve apparently never courted Holmes.”

* * *

 

Sherlock buries his head in the junction where Watson’s neck meets his shoulder and inhales his mate’s scent. It’s enough to comfort his shot nerves and eases some of the agitation from this seemingly never-ending day’s events. Lying on their bed, in their night clothes, Sherlock and Watson attempt to wind down for the evening.

“Holmes, love, you know you don’t have any obligation to go through with tomorrow,” Watson tells him, rubbing a soothing hand across his back.

“I want to, Watson. Do you not believe I can do it?”

“Of course, you can do it, Sherlock. You’re the most enchanting person I know. That’s not what I’m worried about.” And Watson sighs with exasperation.

Rising up to look at his mate, Sherlock studies Watson’s pressed lips and burning eyes, the way his grip tightens on the sheets below him and his quickening breathing and then a light bulb switches on. “Y-you’re jealous of the alpha?”

Watson stammers caught off guard. “N-not at all!”

Sherlock’s mouth falls open and he gapes at Watson like a fish. “You definitely are!” He inches nearer to his mate and holds Watson close to him. Peering straight into his alpha’s gaze, Sherlock says, “I won’t let him get as far as he expects. Besides, the whole time I will be thinking of nothing else but returning to you.”

Watson places a soft kiss to the palm of Sherlock’s hand. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if anything happened to you.”

“I won’t.”

“You really don’t have to do this. We can find someone else.”

“There is no one else as qualified for the task as I am and I have too much pride to let something insipid like fear get in the way of my quest to make this city a safer place. He’s murdered numerous omegas, I won’t let him take another one,” Sherlock declares with conviction.

Watson can’t help but smile with fondness and sheer adoration for his beautiful mate. Though his heart isn’t in it, he can’t say no to Sherlock. He never could. “Have I ever told you that you are way too tenacious for your own good?”

Sherlock grins and levels his lips with Watson’s. Before leaning into the kiss, he whispers, “All the time. But like my love for you, dearest one, my persistence knows no bounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come later!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
